


Walking in a (non-denominational) Winter Wonderland

by Shay_Moonsilk



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Mistletoe shenanigans, Non-denominational holiday party afoot, Snowball Fight, Trans guy!Nori, Young Fíli, Young Kíli, Young Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for gem-under-the-mountain (on Tumblr) for the Nwalin holiday fic exchange.</p><p>In the spirit of the holidays, Dori has decorated the house in every different style of decoration. To break the monotony of the white-picket-fence party, Nori and Bofur embark on shenanigans, and, when all else fails, there's always Ori, Fili, and Kili to rely on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in a (non-denominational) Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayForWerewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/gifts).



Dori’s party was in full swing. The whole street was at their house – meaning all the neighboring nuclear families with 2.4 kids were currently under their roof, with their dogs in the backyard, like any white-picket fence party.

The three of them, Dori, him, and Ori, had moved to this house a little over a year ago as a fresh start after their mother passed away. The house was close to Ori’s elementary school, and wasn’t too far from the high school where Nori finished out his senior year. It was a drive to Dori’s work, but he enjoyed the commute because he was an odd one.

This house really was a fresh start for them – a chance to be themselves, to be together, and not deal with a community that would constantly look at them with pity and ask _how were they doing_ and _was everything going okay?_

Also, no one here was going to mis-gender Nori, or ask what _she_ had done to _her_ beautiful hair.

Um, no.

Anyway, the move had ended up doing them all good both physically and mentally, and even though all the houses were cookie cutter and his high school had felt like something out of _Glee_ , Nori did like it. He also liked this “non-denominational Holiday Party” Dori had insisted on having. Not that he would admit that _to_ him or anything.

They had grown up very traditionally Jewish, but didn’t get to experience any of the other winter holidays. Out of respect to all their neighbors, Dori had decorations for as many winter-themed holidays as he could think of. And only Dori could put on such an absurd decoration scheme so elegantly.

But, again, it was imperative that Nori tell Dori none of these thoughts.

Since graduating last year, Nori had been away for college, and this was the first break he was back home for (not because he didn’t want to see Dori or Ori – college was just intense and each class had spaced their assignments to make weekend visits _impossible_ ). He was determined to be on his best behavior that night; engaging in small-talk ( _which he hated_ ) with their neighbors and a few parents of people he once went to school with. Thank God, those kids weren’t actually at the party _(not like he didn’t like them, but didn’t feel like awkward fake conversations with people he used to have fake conversations with 35 hours a week, and he wasn’t in the mood to reminisce about “glory days” and how “times had changed.” Just. No.),_ and were at other parties with their friends.

Adults milled about in their front room, dining room, kitchen, and backyard. Ori, his six-year-old brother, was playing some board game another small kid had brought. Dori was in the kitchen, putting out plate after plate of food while married couples bowed down to him ( _it was the metaphorical action, as Nori interpreted it anyway_ ) as they kept asking just _how_ he did it.

So, when the doorbell rang, it was his job to be a social and wonderful houseguest (because he _could_ do it so _there_ Dori) and answer it.

Only his smile was real when he saw who it was on the other side.

“Bofur!”

Bofur had been his first, and best friend at their high school. At first, Bofur had been too happy and cheerful for his taste, but Nori learned that was just who he was. Bofur was one of the few people he kept in touch with after graduating.

“Hey Nori!” Bofur said, pulling off his scarf in preparation for the heat of the house. Though he’d keep his hat on. Bofur was weird. But also his best friend.

Nori leaned over and kissed him. Then he laughed at how red Bofur’s face got, and how awkwardly he stammered and flushed.

“Um, hello?” Bofur tried again. Nori pointed above their heads, and Bofur laughed when he saw the mistletoe.

“Dori went crazy with the decorations.” Nori offered by way of explanation. There was mistletoe over _every_ doorway.

Bofur stepped over the doorway and put his scarf and jacket in the coat closet. He looked around the living room and whistled.

“You can say that again.” They side-stepped the crowds of people, and ducked into the dining room – where Dori had set out the snacks.

“He’s just _so_ excited to celebrate everything.” Nori rolled his eyes, “And Ori loves _all_ the decorations, so Dori used it as encouragement.”

“Ori loves cereal.” Bofur snorted, “He’s not exactly a difficult person to please.”

They ate and chatted for a little, until they heard Ori call out Bofur’s name. The kid did an excited run and launched himself at the teen, who laughed and picked him up.

Then, Ori placed a big kiss on his cheek, and triumphantly held up a piece of mistletoe.

Both Nori and Bofur cackled, after Bofur thanked Ori.

During the kiss, two boys had wandered over to where they sat. Ori climbed off Bofur to introduce them.

“This is Fili and Kili. They live with their mommy down the street and came over with her. This is my brother and Bofur.”

They all said hello, and the kids took some food and scampered off.

“Will I get a kiss from Dori to complete the set?” Bofur teased. Even though Nori started it, he still punched Bofur in the shoulder.

“Shut it.”

A gleam came into Bofur’s eyes at that point.

“You know,” He said, too casually, “Ori walking around with the mistletoe gives me an idea… to make this party a little more _fun_.”

He knew there was a reason he liked Bofur so much.

\------------

The game was simple: They would each kiss five people. First one to get a kiss back won. Didn’t have to be on the lips, and they couldn’t ask for it. The loser had to wear this ridiculous duck tie that had been in the bottom of Bofur’s closet since he’d been a child, but couldn’t seem to get rid of, for a week.

The game was afoot.

A winner would be determined by taking a selfie with the person who kissed back, and they would check the time-stamp to make sure results could be as accurate as possible.

Armed with mistletoe, Nori carefully paced the room, searching for possible victims.

In a stroke of lunacy, Bofur went to Dori to, as he said it, “get a complete set.”

Only Dori laughed, patted his head, and sent him on his way. So far, Nori was winning.

Only then he’d bumped into somebody, who looked about his age who saw his mistletoe, and kissed his cheek. But that didn’t count because he didn’t kiss them first.

“Happy non-denominational holiday party.” Nori said, doing his best not to look down. He had been _sooclose_ to winning with a clear lead, and now he and Bofur were on the same level again. The guy was attractive, but not _stop dead make anime eyes_ attractive.

“Nice Ugly Chanukah Sweater.” The other person said. Nori smiled back at him, because it was nice to hear Dori’s work get complimented. And the sweater was funny. It said, “ _You spin me right round_ ” with a dreidel on it. Nori complimented him for his taste, the man laughed, and he moved on.

He passed Fili and Kili, who ran to the man and shouted “Uncle Thorin!”

Narrowly, he dashed around the elder ladies who played _Mah Johng_ with Dori over the weekends, because they always fussed over his long hair, which was “ _very improper for a boy his age_.” Though it was nice they could _understand_.

He spent his first official kiss on his next-door neighbor, Bilbo Baggins, who flushed like a tomato and batted his hands away when he tried to wrap them around his shoulders. Nori knew he wasn’t getting a kiss back from him, but it was funny to fluster him. Bilbo had been the same year as Bofur and him, and he was someone else Nori had kept in touch with. Bilbo was going to the community college in the city so he could commute from home. But he was easy to rile up, and Nori had fun doing it.

Bilbo pushed him away, and then his eyes grew with horror and he took off while Bofur soon followed. Nori could hear him yell, “ _Welcome the holidays with me Bilbo_!” and laughed to himself.

He turned to scope out his next target, and stopped dead.

 _Dwalin Fundin_ just walked in through the front door.

Dwalin had gone to the same high school as Nori, Bofur, and Bilbo. Not that they had known each other very well – Dwalin used to be on the football team (with a body like that it would have been a _crime_ if he hadn’t been) while the three of them sort of blended as High School Extras. Nori had spent _countless_ nights complaining to Bofur when they were seniors about how unfairly attractive he was – Bofur still had his complaints memorized.

Nori looked down, at his mistletoe.

This. This was his chance. The chance to live awkward High School Nori’s _dream_.

He _owed this_ to himself.

He stepped forward, mistletoe in hand.

And was instantly crushed.

Ori had run forward to greet him, and Dwalin smiled, and kneeled down to give him a hug, because he was a nice guy like that. Then Ori gave him a big kiss on the cheek and held up his mistletoe plant triumphantly, and Dwalin laughed. Nori sighed and turned around, stalking away.

\------------

In the end, Bofur ended up winning the contest, as he and Bilbo spent the last few minutes exchanging enthusiastic kisses and had lost the mistletoe plant in the process. They were curled up together on the porch swing while Nori took sips of eggnog and moped. He told the other two about Dwalin arriving to the party, and subsequently losing his chance at a smooth sneak-attack kiss.

“I don’t understand the problem.” Bilbo said, confused. “Why don’t you go up and talk to him?”

“We hardly ever spoke in high school!” Nori complained. “What would we even talk about?”

“That’s not true,” Bofur argued, “What about that one food fight where you threw spaghetti at his jersey?”

They all laughed. “Oh, yeah,” Nori said sarcastically, “That’ll be a great conversation piece. Remember when we both got sent to the principal’s office because we destroyed the cafeteria?”

“I do.”

Nori’s eyes widened, while Bofur and Bilbo both jumped in surprise.

“Oh. Hello Dwalin,” Nori turned around. Oh jeez. How long had he been standing there? What was the world coming to?

“Hello Nori,” Dwalin said, “It’s nice to see you. How has the last semester been for you?”

“Been good,” Nori said, “You?”

Dwalin gave a shrug. “I took some time off, and I’m doing a few different jobs before I go to college.”

“That’s good…” Nori replied.

“This non-denominational holiday party is… interesting.” Dwalin said. Nori’s heart was beating rapidly. “I’ve never actually had a figgy pudding before tonight.”

Nori let out a laugh. “That’s Dori for you,” he said, “He took all those songs literally.”

“How long are you back for?” Dwalin asked. Nori gave a half-glance behind him, and noticed Bilbo and Bofur had wandered off.

“Pretty much all of January,” Nori said, “I’ve only been back for a week though.”

“Did you get to see all the lights?” Dwalin made a gesture down the street. “We could walk around and look at them.”

Nori smiled. “I’d like that.”

The two made their way from the house, and walked a few steps until something unexpected hit Nori’s back with a thud, and he was catapulted forward. He would have fallen if Dwalin hadn’t leapt forward to catch him.

Before he could think about how nice his arms felt around him, Nori heard Ori yell “SNOWBALL FIGHT!” And Fili and Kili cheering.

Nori whipped around.

“Ori!” He cried, watching his little brother create ammunition. “Are you… betraying me?”

“Yes!” His little brother called back.

“How could you-“ Nori started to shout, when another snowball hit him. That one actually propelled him back a little, but Dwalin’s hands kept him still – and Nori realized he hadn’t let go from the first time. Very promising.

“We can’t have these children take us down,” Dwalin growled solemnly, “I will defend your honor, and fight by your side.” He began to start scooping snow together to throw at the kids, who laughed when it landed in the ground right before them.

Nori grinned, and started to help him.

“They will rue the day they attacked us!” He agreed, and Dwalin laughed.

\------------

The battlefield was in chaos. With ammunition in gratuitous supply all around them, the battle seemed never-ending.

Their three enemies soon found allies – and Nori found himself betrayed by two of his closest friends.

Nori swore eternal vengeance on their houses and their families for this dirty play, but that lost meaning when Ori shouted back, “You live in my house!”

Bilbo had commanded a ceasefire to build protection from the snowy attacks, and this was agreed on by both mutual parties.

Dwalin and Nori worked well together under pressure, and soon had built themselves a decent-sized wall to defend themselves from the ruthless attacks of their enemies.

“We are outnumbered, and under-weaponed,” Dwalin whispered to him, “But I will be honored to fight and fall at your side.”

Nori couldn’t help but laugh, and tried to return the sentiment as solemnly as he could. He went on to say, “You know, we should totally watch 300 and then Meet The Spartans after this.”

Dwalin snorted, and then grinned at him. “That actually sounds like fun.” He paused for a moment. “Why didn’t we hang out more in high school? I’m having more fun now than I did back then.”

“Social pressure.” Nori answered, “You were cool, and I was there.”

“You were more than there,” Dwalin said softly. Before Nori could ask what that meant, Bofur shouted, “Ceasefire over!” And the battle was on once again.

Despite being so vastly outnumbered, Nori and Dwalin worked well to lobby snowball after snowball to the other side. Actually, they were doing far _too_ well.

That was when Nori realized they were only fighting _two_ people.

Before he could shout his warning to Dwalin, it was too late.

They were _ruthlessly_ pelted from behind by their three original opponents. Dwalin, in a show of chivalry, threw himself in front of Nori and had shouted, “Save yourself!” Which was impossible to do with their blockade right behind them. But it was still funny. Nori was sad to see to see the fight over so soon, but took it like a good sport and let Ori tackle him further into the snow, so he was lying next to Dwalin.

Triumphantly, Ori declared that he, Fili, and Kili were the winners of the fight, and of the Winter Party.

“You have to do what I ask,” Ori said, and Nori groaned.

“What do you demand?” Dwalin asked him in a faux-serious way.

Instead of give a reply, Ori pulled out his mistletoe plant and held it over them both.

“It’s the rules.” Ori said, “You have to kiss now. But wait until we leave!” He and his friends backed away and took off for the direction of the house.

“You’re not coming back in until you talk it out!” They could hear Bofur yell, from the opposite snow fort.

“And we’ll know if you’re faking,” Bilbo added.

“Happy Non-denominational party!” Bofur sang, as they walked back as well.

Nori groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Why. Why do I deal with them?”

“What do you mean?” Dwalin asked.

Nori sat up. “Look,” He said, “I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything, alright? I’ve just… always admired you. There was never a good time to act on it in High School, but, earlier I thought something could happen?”

Dwalin pushed himself up too. “I didn’t realize it until you left,” he said, “But I had missed you. You weren’t just there – you were everywhere. All the jokes, the pranks – you just seemed so intimidating. I wished I had said or done something sooner.”

“Well,” Nori said, picking up the mistletoe Ori had dropped, “We have time now.”

Dwalin smirked, and leaned over and kissed him. It was a wonderful kiss. A fantastic kiss. It felt like one of those kisses that made surroundings irrelevant and unnecessary, and Nori didn’t want it to end ever.

Unfortunately, oxygen was a thing and they had to break apart, but then they kissed again, and again, and again.

“Snow is seeping through my jacket,” Dwalin said breathlessly after a few minutes of time-stopping kisses.

Nori offered his hand, and they pulled each other up.

“Should we head back?” Dwalin asked, gesturing his head back to the house.

Nori pursed his lips, and shook his head.

“We were supposed to look at the lights,” He said, “And we haven’t gotten to do that yet.”

Dwalin grinned, and they walked off to do just that.

And they held hands the entire time.


End file.
